


Passing Ships

by Emrys_Seren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cupid Castiel (Supernatural), Elementary Teacher Dean, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_Seren/pseuds/Emrys_Seren
Summary: When Castiel commits a crime unforgivable, he is demoted from distinguished guardian angel to the role of cupid. His assignment: to pair Dean Winchester and Lisa Braeden together as soulmates. Adamantly against the idea, Dean proves to be a challenging assignment for Castiel - especially when he falls in love with him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Benny (past), Lisa Braeden/ Dean Winchester (Background)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Passing Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855389) by [quiettewandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettewandering/pseuds/quiettewandering). 



> First off, you guys. This is seriously an amazing fanfiction. I am SOOOO excited to share this with you, with quiettewandering's permission, so that you too can share this journey. Enjoy, and as always leave some love for the author!!

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part One](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-one)


	2. Chapter 2

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part Two](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-two)


	3. Chapter 3

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part Three](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-three)


	4. Chapter 4

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part Four](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-four)


	5. Chapter 5

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part Five](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-five)


	6. Chapter 6

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part Six](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-six)


	7. Chapter 7

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part Seven](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-seven)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! Enjoy. ^___^

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part Eight](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-eight)


	9. Chapter 9

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part Nine](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-nine)


	10. Chapter 10

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part Ten](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-ten)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I wanna say I'm sorry for the long update time, my computer decided to erase everything. I'll going to try to have the entire story uploaded by next week, enjoy!!

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part 11](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-11)


	12. Chapter 12

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part 12](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rather angsty, but worry not!! It's almost over. ^___^


	13. Chapter 13

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part 13](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-13)


	14. Chapter 14

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part 14](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-14)


	15. Chapter 15

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part 15](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm hoping to have the last 5 up next week. Let me know what you think!! ^___^


	16. Chapter 16

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part 16](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-16)


	17. Chapter 17

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part 17](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-17)


	18. Chapter 18

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part 18](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-18)


	19. Chapter 19

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part 19](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-19)


	20. Chapter 20

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Passing Ships Part 20](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/passing-ships-part-20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for listening!! Leave comments and reviews!! ^_____^


End file.
